kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Annafellows
Hannah Anafeloz, also known as Hannah Anafellows (ハンナ アナフェローズ) is the maid of the Trancy Household, announced at the GFantasy comic magazine. Her name is also pronounced "Hannah Annafellows" on the Black Tabloid. She is voiced by Hirano AyaAnnounced at the Black Tabloid. It is later revealed she made a contract with Alois' brother Luka Macken, and in the process grew attached to him despite the fact she had to eat his soul. It even came to a point where she cried emotionally. Because of her love for Luca, and his love for his brother, she also loves Alois and shares the same desire as Luca wanted; to fulfill Alois' wish. Appearance Hannah has brown skin with slanted bluish-purple eyes, and wears purple lipstick. Her hair is a very pale violet-blue extending far down her back, and the second half of it is braided. She is a rather busty woman, and wears a long blue and white maid dress with an accompanying plate-shaped maid cap. Hannah's left eye is bandagedHannah's left eye, as a result of Alois gouging it earlier in episode 1, punishing her for looking him directly in the eye, an action opprobrious for a servant to commit in that time era. This injury has been shown in every episode since. In episode 5 she receives a wardrobe change when she wears a black and purple magician outfit with a mermaid line dress as her costume for the ball. Her hair is also worn completely down. In episode 11 it is revealed that before she contracted with Luca, she had marks and tattoos on her face, giving her a barbaric look. Her clothes during that time were also very revealing unlike the maid costume she has been wearing since serving under Claude. Personality She is loyal to her master, Alois Trancy, and is quite a mysterious woman. She seems to be quite a worried person and is often seen with her head tilted down as a way of avoiding eye contact with others. Hannah appears to be terrified of Alois, and is calm except for the moments in which he is speaking to her. In these moments, she is brisk, nervous, and will even tremble with fear. When it was revealed that she made a contract with Luca, Hannah was rather surprised with Luca's braveness of being "unafraid" of death. Since then Hannah felt that the boy itself was very precious to him because Luca was the first person to thank her for granting his wish, which is unusual for a demon like her. But as a demon, she clearly stated that the only thing she could do for Luca; to fulfill the contract. Also after she ate Luca's soul she felt some regret and even resented the act; even to the point that she almost refused to. Hannah decided to take care of Alois when the Luca sleeping inside of her only thought of Alois' happiness. In episode 5, she is shown willingly being beaten by Alois and removing almost all of her clothing when he wants to use her clothes for a costume. In episode 7, during her duel with Sebastian, Hannah actually displays great confidence in herself and openly mocks Sebastian for taking the time to fix his clothes. In episode 8, after the credits, she is shown gouging Alois's eye out, which she kept in her throat to later use it as a medium for Alois to steal Ciel's body. While Hannah was introduced as being frightened by Alois, it is revealed that this was more or less of a facade she wore. In truth, Hannah, as a demon is far more powerful then Alois ever could be. Yet, she allowed him to abuse her and let herself appear weak. It is latter revealed that her eye was never truly injured at all. In fact, the entire time she endured abuse from Alois because she loves him and wants to fulfill his wish to the very end. In the Kuroshitsuji OVA "The Spider's Intention" Hannah states that she is in love with Alois and also that she truly knows him best. However, Claude takes all of the credit and Alois is decieved to believe that Claude does everything that Hannah is truly behind. The Trancy Maid In Episode 1, Hannah is introduced as the abused maid of the Trancy estate. She is frequently shown shaking and talking in low, whispered voice out of fear of her master. Alois makes a pained noise in order to attract her attention and proceeds to gouge her eye out for looking at him directly, saying that if he did not punish her Claude would be angry. She is later shown wearing a bandage over her eye that remains part of her appearance for the rest of the series. Alois seems to dislike her as he frequently beats and verbally abuses her, calling her whore because he believes she is trying to take the attention off of him. In episode 5, Hannah is once again shown being abused by Alois when he becomes frustrated with trying to find an acceptable costume for his ball. He throws a prop crown at her head before demanding that she strip so that he may use her clothes as a costume. She does so wordlessly and is later seen wearing a revealing black dress that exposes most of her chest. According to her orders she begins to play a demonic instrument that controls the guests of the ball, but is no match for Sebastian when he plays an opposing melody off some wine glasses. She and Sebastian exchange brief glances before Alois convinces everyone that it was just a simple attempt at entertainment and resumes the ball. In episode 7, Hannah takes part in the battle of the Trancy staff versus Sebastian. It is in this episode that it is revealed that Hannah is extremely strong and keeps numerous weapons hidden inside parts of her body. Although she does fairly well in her battle (she is actually able to damage Sebastian's clothes) she is defeated when Sebastian pins her to ground with knifes. It appears he intended to kill her, but is interrupted by Claude who announces that it is tea time. It is worth mentioning that Sebastian notes that Aleister Chamber has good eyes when he calls Hannah a "beautiful demon". In episode 8, she is shown attempting to change the bandages on Alois, but he refuses to allow her to and instead makes her get Claude. Upon realizing that Claude is acting different than usual Alois demand that Hannah take him to Ciel Phantomhive. It is shown in a flashback that her maid outfit was designed off of the outfits worn by the servants of Earl Trancy. Hannah is ordered to fight Grell Sutcliff, who has come for Alois's (now revealed to be Jim) soul. Grell confirms in this episode that Hannah is indeed a demon before facing off against her, and although she is starts off well it is shown that Hannah has been cut up and pinned against a tree through her gut. After the credits Hannah is seen crawling over to Alois's corpse and sits upon it. She gouges out his eye, like he did to her, and moves in closer before mentioning something about his wish. What she does is unknown but she is later seen with the eye ball inside her. In Episode 9, she is shown sitting with Demon Triplets while Claude asks what he is going to go with the Alois's soul that is stored in his ring. While two of the triplets make humorous drawings, Hannah instead comments on the change of color in the room. Claude agrees with her answer and sets forth to make a plan. She is later shown purposely identifying Ciel as her master Alois, and convinces the officers that his contract in his eye was from being carved there by his father and that he (Ciel as Alois) also gouged her eye because of the trauma. She then coyly tells the officers to not be too hard on her master. She briefly fights Sebastian in order to give Claude more time to hypnotize Ciel into believing that he is Alois, or at least that Alois's past is his own.Sebastian remarks that for her to be able to hold a demonic sword in her body means that she has extremely high power and that he is amused that she is working under someone else. At the end of the episode she is seen with the rest of the staff welcoming Claude and Ciel back to the estate. In Episode 10, Hannah is shown to be accepting Ciel with ease as her new master, still second to Claude. When Ciel angrily bashes the flowers in the garden with his cane and accidentally hits Hannah in the face knocking her down she tells him he is free to beat her if it would ease his heart. Ciel however does not and offers his hand to help her up, she happily accepts and stays very close to him throughout the rest of the day. Later that night when Ciel looks in the bathroom mirror and sees Alois's reflection he smashes the mirror, Hannah is also with him, quickly Claude enters the room and asks him if he is alright and not harmed. Ciel answers that he is not, Claude then orders Hannah to clean up the shards of glass however Ciel demands that Claude clean up and Hannah accompany him to his bedroom. As Claude stands stunned after Ciel leaves the room Hannah smirks back and then leaves. In Ciel's bedroom he talks to Hannah saying how he wishes to return to a different time then he comments on the mysterious color of her eyes while brushing his fingers on her cheek. She then asks Ciel to look into her mouth, at the back of her mouth nearing the throat is Alois's blue eye. Ciel then sees him self from the view of the eye. Horrified Ciel becomes hysterical and screams until he faints, Hannah admits that it is indeed his eye. Later when Ciel is climbing to the top of a clock tower outside the mansion with Claude and Sebastian watching, they recognize that it is not actually Ciel. Hannah then appears and says, with a smile, that he is "Master Alois Trancy". In Episode 11, is revealed that Hannah was who made a contract with Luca, with her servants the Triplets who destroyed the village where Jim McCain (Alois Trancy) used to live. Her role in this episode is to watch over Alois until either one of the butlers make it through the maze. Hannah had apparently, like Sebastian, formed a strong bond to the one she was contracted to, namely Luca. When Luca had finally had his wish fulfilled, he thanked her, making her cry. It is also because Jim looks like Luca that she stays by his side no matter how much he detests her, and offers to contract with him, saying that it is both her and his brother's wish that his soul joins his within her. She is seen making a brand new contract with Alois and Ciel at the same time, mixing up their contract marks and donning them a new one. In Episode 12, the episode starts with Hannah singing a lullaby in Welsh. The screen zooms out to show that the three demons are on a canoe, with Sebastian and Claude rowing it, Ciel's body lying unconscious in her arms. Sebastian starts by asking her for the contents of her contract with Jim, she replies that it is a secret, only telling him that one part of it requires them to have an official demon duel, and the loser be killed. The scene switches to a secluded place, said to be a "demon's sanctuary", Sebastian pulls out the demonic sword from her body and at Hannah's hand signal, the duel starts. Hannah grabs Ciel's body and jumps up the cliffs to safety when Sebastian splits the ground open with the demonic sword. When the battle ends, Sebastian being the victor, she tells him that her contract with Jim has ended, that Ciel's soul shall resurface again. But then she suddenly jumps off the cliff taking Ciel's body with her, saying something that is muted to the audience as Sebastian watches, shocked. Hannah is last seen beside Claude's dead body, saying that the four of them (Luka, Jim, Claude, and Hannah) may now rest eternally in Nirvana. She lies beside him, as the whirlpool surrounds them, seemingly killing them all. It is shown after this that the muted dialogue from before was her telling Sebastian that her contract required for her to never allow anyone to eat Ciel's soul, saying that Ciel will be reborn as a demon, before she falls into the sea. Trivia *Hannah is the first female demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji. *She is the first demon to have the Contract Seal on somewhere other than the back of the left hand (on her eye). *It seems that she is one of the two only characters to stay alive after being cut by Grell with his Death Scythe; the other being Sebastian. Sebastian was able to live since he did not do anything to deserve death during his existence as "Sebastian", meaning his contract saved him. Hannah is not shown to have a contract so how she is able to survive is unknown. She might have been able to survive because of her contract with Luca that stated "make Alois' wish come true", since the wish was not completed yet Hannah was spared. *Despite needing to rip open her shirt to get to her pistols, Hannah's shirt is always mended by the next time she is shown. *She knows how to speak Welsh, as shown when she sings to Alois/Ciel. *Hannah shares several similarities with Angela. *In her Demon form, Hannah is seen wearing heelless shoes, similar to that of fashion designer Noritaka Tatehana. References Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime-Only Characters